User blog:Valkerone/PE Proposal - Remor (Archived)
*Original by NerdWithAKeyboard: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867605/r/3179589320835378575 Alright, so here is the second part of that Fran Bow duo from before. I've been debating with myself on this one for a while, but here goes. The work Fran Bow is a point-and-click style adventure horror game following the titular ten-year-old protagonist as she searches for answers on who killed her parents. The villain Remor, the Prince of Darkness, the Terrible Black. He is one of the two main antagonists of the game and is responsible for the deaths of not only Fran's parents, but the torment of many, many more. Who is Remor? What has he done? Remor is the son of Mother Mabuka, the queen of all evil and ruler of the Fifth Reality. Remor is the leader of a dark race of beings called Kamalas, which feed on pain and suffering on both physical and emotional levels. For hundreds of years, Remor led his feral minions in wars and raids on the peaceful realm of Ithersta, wrecking havoc and bringing wickedness to a world without evil. He also ruled over the Kamalas in the human world, who lingered around people (especially children) with physical or mental pain and tormented them, feeding off of their suffering. Eventually, Remor was contacted by Dr. Oswald Harrison, who wanted Fran Bow as a test subject. Remor agreed and possessed Fran, forcing her to ritualistically murder and dismember her parents before allowing her to be captured by Harrison's minions and taken to his asylum. Once Fran was there, Remor acted like a sadistic guard, stalking and tormenting Fran to force her to stay there. Whenever Fran does try to escape, he uses magic to damage her mind and cause her to pass out, allowing the doctors to recapture her. However, one day, she uses new tools and the unseen aid of one of her friends to escape. Though Remor attacks the girl several times; he is chased away by her friend's magic. After escaping both the asylum and the vengeful spirits of Clara and Mia Buhalmet, Fran comes across a bridge. Remor attacks her and her cat Mr. Midnight on the bridge, destroying it so the girl may fall to her death. Bothe survive by being transported to Ithersta, but Remor sends his Kamalas to torment the girl and encourage her to commit suicide, while also sending some to attack and seriously wound the doctor of Ithersta who helped her. Fran ends up getting help from Ithersta's Wizard and King to get back to the human world, where she eventually gets help from her asylum doctor, Marcel Deerne, into figuring out the mysteries behind her parents' murders. However, just as they are discovering what is going on, Remor finds them and attacks, mentally damaging them and forcing them to pass out, before delivering them to Harrison. Fran gets loose and searches for a way out, and eventually comes across Remor, who explains that he enjoys feeding from her suffering, and even reveals to her a vision of her killing her parents just to force her to watch and convince her to kill herself. Fran doesn't (she goes on to confront Harrison and subsequently be shot), but Remor is left undefeated when Fran is taken to a sanctuary where she will be safe. Mitigating Factors? Remor is the son of the ruler of darkness, so he is inherently a dark being. He does show that he knows the difference between good and evil, but just hates good and is repulsed by it. Remor also feeds off of pain and suffering, perhaps meaning that he needs it. However, he does clearly state that he enjoys it, and even tells Fran at one point that she is "the manifestation of his desires" and "he can do whatever he wants" with her, showing that he is torturing her beyond what he "needs" to survive. Heinous Standard? Remor is one of the most overarching evils in the game, being not only responsible for Fran's suffering and trying to kill her several times, but is also the leader of the beings that torment humans as a lifestyle. His mother Mabuka, is evil but honorable, and the rest are tragic figures or minor obstacles. The one exception is Dr. Harrison, who was previously accepted for his horrific experiments and the one that brought Remor into the picture in the first place. Verdict? A little iffy considering what the mitigating factors could be, but leaning towards "yes" as he goes beyond what he needs to do just because he loves doing it and likes to see good things suffer. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals